Appointment
by BurningSky
Summary: Regular like clockwork Marcus Flint found Oliver Wood for one of the weekly beatings he dished out on the Gryffindor, who teasingly suggests the Slytherin has an ulterior motive - Story is better than the summary


****

**I don't nor will I ever claim the rights to anything that is created by someone else, therefore I do not claim to own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books.**

I wrote this one a while back but completely forgot about it :S But after sorting through my hard drive and I found quite a few stories unfinished which I have had to delete because I had no idea where they were going... Luckily this one can be a one shot.

I have no beta, so sorry for any mistakes

Enjoy

* * *

"Tuesday four twenty eight," Marcus said with the trademark Slytherin smirk in place as he tightened his grip on the younger teen's smaller frame. "Right on time... What shall it be this time Wood?" he asked as he pushed Oliver up against a wall in an abandoned corridor.

"Oh I dunno," Oliver replied sarcastically. "How about you let me go for once? Add a bit of spontaneity to this whole routine you got going on Flint." Oliver was pleased to see a look of confusion pass over Marcus' face as his not so large vocabulary failed to recognise the word.

"Don't act smart with me Wood." Marcus scowled, his fist scrunching the robes of black lined with red and gold

"Who has to act? When compared to a troll like you it comes natural," Oliver replied his own smirk growing as Marcus' own flickered slightly as irritation and hurt crossed his features only to be covered up again by a mean scowl that so often graced his not so troll like features. In fact, Oliver would unwillingly admit that he thought Marcus Flint was quite attractive, not that he would admit it even under wand point of the three unforgivable curses.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that again," Marcus whispered anger seeping out in the tone of his voice, his eyes narrowing in a dangerous way.

"You said that last time I called you it," Oliver replied in a bored tone, truthfully he was bored of this; Oliver didn't really like routine, it was more of a Percy thing really. "And the time before and the time before that... Now if we can just get this over and done with quickly, I will be able to go see Pomfrey before Quidditch practise."

"You think I'm going to let you get away with this lightly?" Marcus questioned, "After you called me a fucking troll?" the last of Marcus' breath coming out in a guttural roar.

"You normally do," Oliver answers with what he could manage of a shrug of the shoulders.

"And what's that supposed to mean Wood?" Marcus's tone of voice giving away the confusion that wracked his body.

"I put it down to coincidence the first couple of times, I just happened to be in your line of sight. But it happened too often, in the hall, in Charms, Transfiguration, Potions... Any time we are in the same room you spend most of your time watching me."

"You're reading too much into this Wood" Marcus replied calmly although he was a wreck inside, not realising how careless he had been.

"Really... So what's all this about then? Why do you feel the need to come and find me on a daily basis and beat the crap out of me? Although I would hardly call it a beating, I've seen Ginny Weasley rough Percy over worse then what you do to me."

"Now you're complaining that I'm not giving you enough black eyes?"

"No," Oliver quickly replied as he eyes the fist Marcus had slowly begun to raise. "But I figured it's because you want to be close to me... to touch me."

"You're completely out of your fucking mind Wood!"

"Is that so?" Oliver asked as a small smirk pulled on his face, "If so, I can't be held responsible for doing this," as he spoke the last word, his arm shoot out towards Marcus' groin, his own hand cupping the older teen's dick through the fabric of Marcus' trousers.

"What are you-" Marcus began, stopping as a small moan escaped his lips as Oliver slightly massaged what he had in his hand, "doing?"

"Well... I'm just testing my theory,"

"And what theory is that?" Marcus whispered, moaning a little at the end as his felt his dick start to swell in Oliver's grip.

"That you Marcus Flint, like me more then you are letting on," Oliver replied moving his hand to rest on the back of Marcus' neck, pulling him in closer until their lips met, the small kiss they shared was immediately deepened by Oliver when he found no resistance from Marcus.

Slowly, Marcus began to come out of the shock of Oliver kissing him, and found that his lips were acting off their own accord as they brushed against the swollen one's belonging to Oliver. Marcus knowing what he liked quickly dominated the kiss as Oliver submitted willingly, letting the other boy's tongue to enter his mouth before he pulled away.

"Mine," Marcus whispered, his voice no more than a growl at the end as he led the smaller boy away from the corridor and to his own dorm.

****

* * *

****

So what did you think? Read and Review please :)


End file.
